Posiadłość
by Iskalaktite
Summary: Leslie attempting to escape from Ruben with his son, gets caught in of his traps. Once Ruben brings them home, he makes them pay for their mistake. Western AU ATTENTION: Rape, Past Mpreg, Violence, abuse etc.


**Posiadłość**

* * *

><p>Western AU<p>

This was inspired by drawings i saw on tumblr by sagasogo

I got in touch with some of my family members in Poland and decided to use a bit of my non existent polish

Posiadłość means property or possession also mansion, manor etc.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Sobbing was the symphony of the moment at the Victoriano mansion. The sobs origins could be traced back to a room on the second floor of the house. A young, white haired man kneeled on the carpeted floor. Wrists and ankles bound together with a tight rope. His black and white frilly dress is all askew. His snow hair ruffled and some ornaments hanged by a single bang. The cloth muffling his sobs was humid with tears and saliva, the poor albino had been crying for hours on end. His articulations hurt so much. He was hunched over his knees, his wrists on his back, stinging with pain and certainly blood.<br>The youngster managed to loosen up the knot binding his ankles with the trashing he had done earlier against his captor... Or should he say husband. Speaking of the devil, there he is, penetrating their shared room for the first time after throwing his gorgeous but disobedient spouse and leaving him there to suffer in an uncomfortable position for hours. But after two years of marriage, the little dove knew his husband far to well, to know that this was only the first part of the punishment.

The elegant blonde man locks the wooden door behind him. He can feel his spouse's desperate, teary eyes digging holes on his form. His white amberish eyes fix themselves to blue ones, fascinated by the irritated red sclera surrounding them. The mansion owner smirks cruelly. He perceives the blue eyes slightly widening at the sight of his facial expression. He puts the chained key back into the front pocket of his fancy vest. The blonde's steps are extremely slow. His prize attempts to break free once more with the little strength left in him. His husband begins to chuckle at the attempt. At the moment the young man hears the chuckle, he knows he has lost and lets his head hit the carpet as new tears evacuate his heart.  
>The blonde 37 year old crouches down in front of his possession and admires the effect he has on the delicate body. The smirk never leaving his face, only transforming slightly to evoke another emotion. Satisfaction. The older man grabs the albino's wet chin firmly and forces the boy to rise up again.<p>

_"Leslie...Why do you have to make everything so complicated. *Sigh* Your father had warned me that you weren't easy but i didn't listen since i was so mesmerized by your physical attributes. Maybe that's why he sold you for such a low price. Maybe he wanted to get rid of such an annoyance. Such a burden."_ He finishes articulating while his grip tightens around the fragile jaw. It earns him a muffled whine and a few more tears now coursing abundantly on pale rosy cheeks.

With his thumb, he pulls down the white drenched cloth that blocked the beautiful sounds of his beloved. He presses his digit forcefully on the swollen bottom lip. Only a small complaint can be heard. He frowns and strokes the lips. First up then down, up and down. This mouth is so similar to his sister's. Soft, pinkish, plump lips. The color of their genitals.

_"Why do you all leave ? You're no different than my treacherous sister, who left me here to die. After i eliminated some "obstacles" between her and me. What an ungrateful bitch ! Do you want to be like my Laura ? Do you want to be an ungrateful whore, Leslie ? And leave me here all alone ? Hmm ? ANSWER ME YOU CUNT ! "_ The blonde yells with all his might as he slams the side of Leslie's head on the ground.

The abused spouse rolls to lay on his back. Shock and pain mixed together prevent him from realizing what just happened. He can only see the small chandelier hanging from ceiling swirling. His pained head falls to the side, his eyes meet with his husband's. The blonde was sitting at the edge of their bed, slightly rocking back and forth anxiously.

_"Ruben...You hurt, hurt, hurt...me"_ The youngster murmurs accusingly with difficulty. Ruben glares incredulously at the form lying miserably on the floor.

_"It's because you deserved it. You ALL deserve it !"_ He reaffirms, convinced by his immature logic.

_"Not just Leslie, your sister too. That's why she-"_ Leslie responded still struggling to not faint. He was exhausted

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence ! Don't you dare !"_ Ruben exclaimed as he charged towards his possession and took hold of his neck once more. Interrupting his accusation.

His hold was so tight that Leslie began choking and his eyes rolled in their sockets. His bare feet didn't touch the floor. When Ruben had enough of watching the pigmentation of his skin change from the lack of air, he threw him on the edge of the bed. The delicate pale body trembles more from shock than pain, he tries to stand up but remembers that his ankles are still tied together. With his backside facing his captor, he can only feel the other tear his corset and dress open. His wrists are finally set free.  
>The poor albino massages his irritated articulations, they were covered with dry blood. Already knowing that this was a lost battle, he allows things to happen, he allows Ruben do as he pleases. Only closing his eyes to avoid having Ruben's pleasured face imprinted in his mind. All he keeps in his mind is his dear son. His baby sunflower. It was for him that the young man attempted to escape. They were so close. If only he hadn't tripped on that goddamned line and triggered one of Ruben's trap. Suddenly in the middle of the noises of clothes being torn and grunts, Leslie hears a faint sobbing and movement coming from somewhere within the room. The youngster looks to the dark green wall next to the bed and perceives through the grill on the ventilation, two innocent, light blue eyes witnessing the scene. His orbs come into contact with the smaller ones and he shakes his head from side to side in disapproval, tears leaking on his cheeks. His lips articulate <em>"Baby, leave."<em>. No sound is emitted. Despite the darkness of the secret passage, the desperate mother notices his son shaking his head. Denying obedience to his mother.

Leslie is pulled further on the mattress, now only tatters remain of his beautiful dress. His attention having been caught by Ruben, the albino turned to look at his child's hideout, hoping he would be gone. Unfortunately his offspring was as stubborn as his father and himself. The mother extends a hand in the direction of his son, making a schoo motion. Once again, his son refuses to move. Leslie cried even more, the sobbing intensifying as desperation embedded herself comfortably in his heart. He couldn't believe that his child would witness the rape of his own mother. He couldn't, he didn't want to.  
>Ruben pins his pained wrists against the mattress and proceeds to suck and bite harshly on the tender flesh of his spouse's neck, that he craved so much. Making sure to leave bloody marks behind.<p>

Leslie tries to pull away but he is stuck under his captor's slender but strong form. He turns his head again, tears running upon the bridge of his nose and utters a bit to loudly _"Leave !"_. At that instant the blonde stopped savoring the albino's flesh and blood. He rose up on his elbows and looked towards the grill. A lilliputian gasp was heard when the cold pale eyes of the mansion owner set themselves on the hiding spot. The man stood up and walked around the bed to the ventilation. Leslie catches Ruben's half naked body, clinging to his loosened pants. His husband was a terrifying sight, teeth tainted red, hair ruffled, his upper body clothes were gone and hate could be felt and seen in his usually mysterious stare. Leslie feared the worse for his son. He didn't want to have his only family taken from him. Again.

_"No,no, no, no ! Leave him alone ! Please !"_ The mother begged for the sake of it's child, only to be backhanded violently, making his head turn the other side.

The crying spouse could hear his offspring's scrambling in the ventilation as his father pulled him out of the safe place. The one year old struggled vividly even though he was under his father's notorious iron grip. Ruben was transporting his son under his right arm. Pinning the toddler's small arms to it's chest. The tiny legs still trashing and kicking air. High pitched whines and cries suddenly filled the room.

_"Lemme go ! Lemme go ! "_ Commended the dark haired child.

His complaints cease when his father grasps his chubby cheeks and forces him to look at the naked figure of his mother. Leslie tries to cover himself in shame, his precious baby was too young to see such things. He pulls one of the pillows over his form, only for it to be yanked away by his husband, leaving with solely his hands to hide what was left of his intimacy.

_"Son, did you come see the spectacle ? Look at your mother, look at how desirable he is." _Ordered Ruben excitedly to his son. Forcing him to gaze at his crying and bleeding mother.

_"Ruben. Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! You're hurting him ! "_ Leslie begged desperately when he noticed how hard his torturer was squeezing the toddler's face and the single sparkling tear running down his cheek to his father's fingers.

_"Look, son. Look how easy it is to make them beg. Hurt them a little and they'll do everything you want. They're just vermins."_ The blonde man chuckles at the end of the sentence.

The psychopath's eyes widened with madness making it easy for cautious mind readers that he was completely gone, lost to insanity and arousal. He hadn't noticed yet that his child had shut his eyes to prevent any traumatic memories from being recorded by his amazing mind.

_"Don't close your eyes. What is it, you don't like your mother ? "_ The older man asked with false curiosity.

_"NO ! I love you, mommy. I just wanted to help you."_ The dark haired toddler declared. Unsealing his eyelids to look at his mother almost melting in tears.

_"I know, i know. I love you too, my baby."_ Acknowledged his albino parent.

The child trashed furiously against his father, until a loud clank was exploded in the room like a firework. A very sharp and shiny kitchen knife was exposed, lying on the carpet.

_"So this is what it's about. Just your mother, you never do anything for daddy. Nope, never."_ Ruben frowned as he glared at the weapon.

Silence overtook the room for a few minutes. Ruben paralyzed, his stare fixated on the blade. Their son still struggling, his arms extended towards his mother and his tiny chubby fingers making a grab motion. Leslie was agonizing with the sudden stillness of the situation. It wasn't unusual for Ruben to be calm, in fact he was always calm and serious. But when an outburst was followed by that stillness it meant that Ruben was cerebrating something. The younger man kneeled hesitantly and approached his baby carefully. As he was almost touching the toddler's hand, His captor backhanded him again, making him fall on the mattress once more.  
>The youngster's ears were ringing and solely the cries of his child could pierce the awful noise. He was dizzy like earlier when Ruben slammed his head on the floor. The owner of the mansion crouched down and picked up the blade. He examined it attentively.<p>

_"It's always about you two. Never about me. You're the reason why your mom wants to leave me. You've been lusting after him and filling his fragile sanity with your...own perversions. But thanks son, i'll make good use of this."_ Realizes The psychopath, still holding his son like a vulgar package.

He plants the knife on bench at the foot of the bed and takes his son to a strange chair covered by a gray cloth. The chair is in front of the bed, turned in the direction of the spectacle that is about to begin. The blonde man uncovers the "special chair" as he likes to call it. It was something he had made to torture Leslie, at least that's what the albino assumed. Since he was his favorite and only guinea pig.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea<strong>**h and this is a two chapter story, so i won't be continuing this after the second chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please comment !**


End file.
